


You Don't Know Who You're Dealing With

by Loriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/pseuds/Loriarty
Summary: Sebastian Moran does what Jim tells him do, but that doesn't mean he always does it how Jim wants him to. When Sebastian finishes a hit in a way that wasn't planned by Jim, he gets the punishment Jim feels he deserves. It's not the first time Sebastian has angered Jim by doing things his own way, and if this is the "punishment" he gets, it most certainly be the last time either.





	

                “And what did I fucking tell you?”

                “Take him out.”

                “But not like a fucking animal in an alleyway.”

                “Oh come now, boss. You know you fucking loved it.”

                Another slap echoed through the room, followed by a harsh grunt from Sebastian.

                “You disobeyed me, Moran. You don’t get to be a little smart ass. I’m tired of having to clean up your stupid messes because it tingles your prick every time you shed a little blood. Fucking pathetic!”, Hissed the Irishman as he connected his hand with Sebastian’s face once again. The man looked up at him, a grin on his face.

                “You’re telling me you didn’t get one too? I can hardly believe that.”

                Jim’s eyes were wild and he grabbed to Sebastian’s throat, listening to the man wheeze and struggle to breathe. “What did I just tell you? I swear to god one day I’m going to fucking murder you.”

                Sebastian looked up at him, unable to respond due to the hand ever tightening on his throat, but if he could he’d tell him how he knows Jim wouldn’t get rid of him, not yet. He’d tell him that no one else would be able to put up with Jim’s shit like this. He’d tell him that no one else could or would kill like him. However, he couldn’t, he just stared back at Jim, watching the figure slowly start to blur around the corners of his eyes. Those dark brown eyes still the clearest part of Jim.

                It was in his struggle that he felt the lips connect to his, rough and painful. He did all he could to kiss back, still struggling for air. His hands gripped to the chair as his head spun, though if it was from the kiss or the hand still crushing his throat, he wasn’t sure.  He tried to let out a moan or any sort of noise, but it was impossible. Everything was fading to black; even the feeling of Jim’s soft lips against his was almost gone. He could barely feel the sharp bite of Jim’s teeth on his lower lip.

                He finally let go and Sebastian gasped for air, feeling the burn in his throat. His vision clearing slightly but still very blurred. “The man is dead, that’s what you wanted. So what if I got a little bit out of it too.” He shrugged, wiping his mouth, a bit of drool mixed with blood. Oh, very well done Jim.

                “See, pathetic.” Jim sneered, looking down at the mess that was Sebastian in the chair. His face still inches away as he watched Sebastian trying to catch his breath. “Bet that got you hard too, didn’t it?” His eyes trailed down his body, looking at the slight bulge in his jeans and grinned. “Knew it.”

                “Bet yours is too, you sadistic fuck.” Came a voice that hardly even sounded like Sebastian anymore. The hard hit to Sebastian’s face proved that he was right. Jim was definitely enjoying it too.

                “And since when do you think you can talk to me like that?”

                “Since you enjoy it.”

                Jim responded with a growl that was barely even human. The burn to his face was starting to dull. Eventually all pain dulled if someone did it enough. Sebastian knew this, Jim knew this.

                “Just going to keep hitting me? Does that ‘make your prick tingle?’” He mocked Jim, his voice still hoarse. He smirked slightly, “Oh, looks like it does, boss. Uh oh, I discovered your little secret.”

                Jim leaned into him. “It’s only a secret if you didn’t know it already, you fucking moron.”

                Sebastian remained still, expecting another hit, but was met with another rough kiss. This time the room wasn’t spinning from the lack of oxygen, it was only spinning from his boss’s expert lips against his own.  His hands found Jim’s waist to pull him in closer.

                “Get your filthy hands off me. I didn’t say you could touch me.” Jim snapped back, but his lips never left Sebastian’s.  Sebastian did most certainly let go of his boss.  Jim’s fingers seemed to crawl up Sebastian’s arms, to his shoulders and then to his hair where it gripped painfully tight, causing a moan from Sebastian. “Look at you, fucking disgusting. Even this is getting you hard.” He tugged at his hair roughly, drawing a sharp hiss from Sebastian’s lips. “I could probably kill you, and I’d still have to watch you fucking wank off while you died on my floor.” He grumbled as he pulled Sebastian from the chair and pushed him into the floor.

                “And I’d have to spend my last moments watching you get off to me dying in your floor.” He snapped back, grinning as the fingers pulled ever tighter at his hair.

                “You owe me, now get on with it.” Jim stood above him, looking down. Sebastian knew what he wanted, despite what Jim says CONSTANTLY, Sebastian Moran was not stupid. He made quick work of Jim’s trousers and pulled out his already half erect cock.

                “Told you.”

                “Shut up and suck me off, bastard.”

                “Oh I love it when you sweet talk.”

                “Don’t make me pull out my gun again.”

                “Oh no…. we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

                Jim’s grip tightened to the point Sebastian was sure that he was just going to rip his hair out and he leaned forward just enough to take the tip of his cock in his mouth and suck on it which drew a very small noise from Jim. It was obvious he was trying to cover up the enjoyment because he cleared his throat just after it. He closed his eyes as he slowly worked his way along Jim’s cock, taking in a bit more ever so before pulling back up.

                “Get on with it you fucking tease.”  Sebastian couldn’t only respond with a chuckle before Jim pushed him down more, not that he wasn’t use to it. His favorite thing to do was annoy and tease Jim to the point where Jim just forced him to do whatever it was he wanted to do in the first place.

                He groaned around Jim as he took him all in, swallowing around him. Jim hand held him in place and it took all his energy to remain relaxed around him and not start gagging. However, Jim knew that game. He held him there, forcing Sebastian to have as much of his cock in his mouth as he could, and it wasn’t long before Jim heard the first sound of Sebastian choking and gagging slightly. He grinned and finally let him come back. Sebastian gasped.

                “Prick.”

                Jim responded by pushing him back down on him. Though this time he pulled him back off just as fast, and just like that Jim was fucking himself into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian could do nothing but take it, his eyes closed to keep them from watering, as they normally did. He gripped his own thighs tightly, knowing better than to try and touch Jim again. Sure there were times Jim loved it, but he knew now was not one of those times.

                Sebastian had very little warning, except for the sharp gasped and the stuttering hips, from his boss that he was about to come. With one final pull down, Sebastian felt the hot spurt into his mouth and down his throat. No matter how many times Jim did this to him, he still could never get use to it and coughed and gagged as he tried to swallow. Jim pushed him away, causing Sebastian to fall back from his knelt position.

                Jim pulled out a tissue and cleaned himself, before throwing it down near Sebastian. He tucked himself in as he watched Sebastian wipe his mouth.

                “If you fix that little problem you have there, you better clean it up yourself. I’ve already cleaned one of your messes today. I’m not going to do another.”

                “I do clean kills, boss…. When you really need them. You didn’t need it this time. And the guy was as you would put it, ‘Ordinary and stupid’.”

                “You’re all ordinary and stupid….”

                “I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you’re wanting.”

                “I’m not your mother, Sebastian. Have I ever wanted a fucking sorry?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that I threw together. I don't know it was just something that came to my head today and I thought why not share it with you lovely people. I apologize for any mistakes, I still don't have a beta and I try my best to go over it and catch what I can. But I hope that you all enjoy it!


End file.
